


【撒隆】24小时

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530
Summary: 角色死亡预警！土拨鼠日梗。





	【撒隆】24小时

1\. 7:00

加隆睁开眼睛的时候是早上七点钟。  
房间给人的感觉异常空旷，惨淡阳光透过亚麻质地的白色窗帘。  
他坐起来，看见床头柜上有个深蓝色的瓷质杯子，于是端起来喝了一口水。  
那水非常凉，像是刚刚由冰块化来的，让他产生某种生理反应性的心悸。  
加隆叹了一口气。

然后他看见自己手边的白色床单上落着一根发丝。于是把它拈在指尖。  
同样的颜色甚至同样的触感，但他立刻断定这是属于撒加的。  
加隆跳下床，冲出卧室。  
走廊尽头的门里传来水声。  
加隆快步过去：“撒加！”他扬声喊出那个名字，“是你吗？”  
水声停了。  
“我在洗澡。”他听见那个无比熟悉的声音在里面回答，“今天是周末啊，你通常不会这个时候就起床的。”  
“是吗？”加隆微微皱起眉头，“我……睡不着了。”  
“好吧，稍等一会儿，”他的兄长说道，“我很快就好。”  
“嗯。”虽然知道撒加看不见他的反应，但加隆还是顺从地点了点头，“撒加，”他转身离去之前突然又叫了一遍那个名字。  
“怎么了？”  
“……你……没事吧？”他试探性地问道。  
“我能有什么事？”里面的声音听起来有些困惑。  
“算了，当我没说过。”加隆眯起了眼睛，“我头疼，再去躺一会儿好了。”

2\. 7:30

撒加出现在卧室门口的时候，加隆差点从床上掉下去。  
因为他的哥哥什么也没穿，只在腰间围着一条纯白色的浴巾，他没法控制自己不去打量那过于美好的肤色，幻想自己的手指触碰其上的感觉。  
他简直要硬起来了。  
“撒加，你在干什么！”加隆几乎有些气喘吁吁地说道，太阳穴上的血管剧烈跳动起来。  
他现在真的非常头疼。  
“你要不要吃药？”撒加问道，同时把手里拿的杯子递过来，“或者，先把果汁喝了？”  
“……我不吃药。”加隆叹息似的说道，然后接过杯子，一饮而尽。  
“葡萄汁。”他眯着眼，语气里微微有点抱怨，“实在太甜了。”  
说完这句话的时候他又皱起了眉。  
“怎么了？”撒加很关切地走近他，伸出手摸他的额头，“你脸色很不好，昨晚果然还是喝得太多了吧？我早就说过，不要总跟你那些朋友出去，也不要喝那么多酒，你就是不听……”  
“行了，”加隆打断他，“你真啰嗦。”顿了顿，他突然又开口问：“撒加，你有没有一种感觉，就是某个场景好像从前见过，或者说，以前梦到过？”  
“‘既视感’么？”撒加微笑起来，“当然有过，据说三分之二的人都有过这种感觉。比如说，我现在就觉得，你好像问过我这个问题，而且不止一次。”  
“那么……我有没有这样过？你还记不记得？”加隆终于忍不住攀住撒加的脖子，吻住他的嘴唇。  
那触感真实得无以复加，他吻得极其投入，瞬间就忘了全世界。

3\. 9:00

“你往常都不会这么主动的。”撒加转过身来和加隆面对面，用指肚温柔地轻抚他的脸颊，“今天这是怎么了？”  
加隆狠狠瞪了他一眼，简直想用被单蒙住那个近在咫尺的微笑。  
“昨晚出去鬼混到底喝了些什么奇怪的东西啊？”躺在身边的人半撑起身，继续好整以暇地逗弄他。  
“你给我闭嘴！”加隆终于忍无可忍地坐起来，白色被单从他身上滑落。  
“现在想要我闭嘴了么？你还真是可爱。”称赞混杂着戏谑，加隆脸上顿时发起烧来。  
“够了！我要去洗澡。”他恨恨说道，想拽过被单来裹住自己却被对方抢了先，结果就是瞬间全身赤裸地站在床边，脚下还踩着撒加刚刚围的那条白色浴巾。  
颈间和胸腹上的欢爱痕迹一览无余，却只让他更显性感。  
“需要我陪你一起去吗？”撒加的语气和打量的眼神一样认真，唇上的笑意里不自觉地含了些许宠溺。  
“用不着！”索性放弃任何遮拦的打算，加隆近乎傲然地站在那里，挑衅似的歪了歪头，“你想看是吧，喏，看吧，看个够好了。”  
他的兄长大笑起来。  
“问题就是，”撒加以毫不避忌的目光逡巡着那具令他无比着迷的身体，“我怎样也看不够，怎么办？”  
“滚！”

4\. 9:20

淋浴的水有些凉。  
加隆试着调了调温度，热水管里面发出阵阵堵住了似的声音，喷头出来的水仍没有一点变化。  
“破玩意儿。”加隆低低骂了一句，接着再次有种奇怪的感觉——这场景似乎发生过，或者说，曾经做过类似的梦。  
而且，好像已经不止一次了。  
“撒加！”他关掉喷头，提高声音唤道，“撒加！”  
很快他就听见脚步声朝浴室的方向过来，然而那人只停在门口。  
“撒加。”反而是加隆打开了门。他的头发上还留有一点点没冲净的海洋味洗发水的泡沫。细小的水珠沿着肌肤纹路快速流下。  
浴室特有的湿气随着开门的动作猛地扑出那道缝隙。  
“水不热，怎么调也不行！我简直要……”加隆突然停住了话音。  
他看见撒加站在浴室门口，手里拿着什么东西，脸色苍白得可怕。  
“……撒加？”他皱起眉，“你怎么了？”  
随手扯了件挂在门后的浴袍罩上，加隆光着脚走出浴室。  
走廊上的地毯略有些粗糙，长绒触及脚心，那感觉好像同样分外熟悉。  
“你到底怎么了？”他终于看清撒加手里拿的东西。  
一部手机。还有……一个小小的黑色绒面盒子。  
“加隆。”撒加的声音里有明显强压下的愤怒，以至于尾音都在微微发抖。  
他从来没见过这样的撒加。

……不。  
的确有过一次。  
记忆中，他曾经也有一次这样叫出自己的名字。  
强自压下的愤怒，难以抑制的声线颤抖。  
或许因为无法理解他的所为，又或许……其实是因为过于理解他的所为。  
他说“加隆，你这样做是错的。”  
可是，或许他本不觉得他有错，他只是太过害怕。  
因为他眼睁睁地看着加隆堂而皇之地说了他自己不敢说的话，又试图去做他自己不敢去做的事。

“撒加，”他按住额角，眯起眼睛，世界在剧烈的疼痛中变得微微模糊，“我的头快他妈的疼死了，你能不能赶紧告诉我，到底是怎么了？”  
“你骗了我。”撒加轻轻地说，然后用手指扣住那个黑色盒子，盒盖打开，加隆看见那里面放着一块椭圆形的海蓝宝石，只是……那美丽无比的光华在他眼里也变得微微模糊。  
“你说过这东西你已经扔了，但它显然还留在这里。”撒加的声调听起来已经比几分钟前平静得多，接着他按动手机的唤醒键，熟练地输入0530作为解锁屏幕的密码。  
“实在抱歉，我看了你的短信，关于你今天下午的那个‘约会’。”他继续说道，虽然加了重音，但听不出任何指责意味。  
只是他的眼神让加隆完全难以忍受。  
那就像是一把剜着他心脏的刀。还是把钝刀。  
“……你他妈的在说什么？！”加隆只觉得脑子里乱作一团，像是有无数火车同时轰隆开过，他几乎要紧紧抱住头。  
额角跳痛。头似乎马上就要裂开了。  
“我需要出去喝一杯。”撒加平淡地陈述道，然后把那部手机和那个盒子扔在他脚下，转身走了。

5\. 9:30

加隆就那么站在走廊里整整十分钟才回过神来。他捡起手机和盒子，回到卧室，把它们扔在床上。  
撒加十分钟前离开了，失去他的存在，这房子好像陡然冷了下来。  
寒意从足底浸入，在周身蔓延，只披着件浴袍的加隆几乎有点要发抖。

妈的，撒加，你这到底是什么意思！

他只觉得头痛欲裂，于是拉开床头柜抽屉，希望能从中找到阿司匹林。  
抽屉里分了两个收纳盒，装着内衣和袜子，收拾得相当整洁。  
他又翻了翻卧室里的其他抽屉，并没有找到任何药品。  
加隆放弃了吃药的打算，决定直接穿好衣服出去找撒加，他拉开卧室里的衣柜门，却发现那里面只挂了些衬衫和西装。  
衬衫的款式和颜色都相近，西装有两套浅色的，三套深色的，同样排列得犹如道旁树，那种近乎凌厉的整饬能让人倒抽一口凉气。

加隆用力地按了按太阳穴，终于还是选了其中一件衬衫和一身西装。

6\. 10:00

“老样子？”年轻的酒保微笑着问道。  
“……嗯。”他的顾客似乎犹豫了一下，但还是点头表示同意。  
“好的，稍等。”酒保动作麻利，很快就将方正的平底酒杯放在客人面前，里面的琥珀色液体表面反射出亮光，“黑麦威士忌，不加冰，请慢用。”  
客人抬头看了他一眼：“黑麦威士忌？”  
“是的，先生。”  
“好，谢谢。”

客人端起酒杯，轻轻抿了一口，眉头微微皱起，深蓝色眼里似有沉郁的波澜暗自涌动。  
酒杯渐空，客人抬手，似乎想要酒保再倒一杯。  
转念又放弃了这个想法，只在杯下压了张钞票，起身离开。

7\. 10:03

车门发出嘀声，锁扣自动打开，来人坐上驾驶席。  
钥匙转动，发动机鸣响。  
爆炸声惊天动地，临近的酒吧门窗玻璃全部破碎。  
巨大的冲击波横扫室内，桌椅翻倒，四处一片狼藉。

8\. 10:33

加隆怔怔看着眼前一片废墟。  
刺鼻的烟尘冲天而起，隐隐火光掺着时断时续的爆炸，他脚下发飘，头脑空白，只是一步步朝那间酒吧走去。  
“出了什么事？”恍惚看见有穿制服的人经过身边，于是条件反射般死死抓住那人的手臂，开口时他才发觉自己的声音已完全嘶哑。  
“炸弹袭击。”那人言简意赅，“这里很危险，先生，请你退后。”  
接着不由分说反制住他，用力拽向与酒吧相反的方向。  
无情的黄线横亘在眼前，隔开他与那个血火世界，看似安全的距离，却让他心如刀割。  
“请让我过去。”加隆嗄声说道，近乎恳求的语气，“我哥哥……他在里面。”  
“不行！”斩钉截铁的拒绝，那人朝他身后招手，“你们过来，带这位先生去救护车那边，”顿了顿，声音低下去，含了几不可察的同情，“是家属。”  
手臂从两侧被架住，他几乎要被向后拖走，加隆挣扎了两下，话音里有沉得令人害怕的情绪：“放开我，让我过去。”他似乎完全冷静下来，可旁边的人没来由地浑身一颤。  
“长官……”架住他的两人以询问的眼神看着上司，后者微微眯起了眼：“先生，请理解。”他指了指不远处的救护车，“请到那边去等消息。另外，您联系过您的哥哥吗？您确定他在里面？”  
加隆再次怔住。  
示意两位下属放开他，失去钳制的瞬间，加隆便有些慌乱地在身上找手机，果然没有。  
撒加离开的时候……  
他把手机扔在床上了。  
还有那个盒子。  
加隆转过身，往家的方向飞跑过去。火光与爆炸隐没在他身后，渐行渐远。

9\. 11:24

加隆刚到门口就听见屋子里有手机铃声在响。一阵紧似一阵，催得他心脏都微微抽痛。  
钥匙对到第三次才终于插进锁孔，推开门冲进卧室，心脏剧烈跳动的声音在寂静的屋里显得清清楚楚，呼吸急促得像是下一秒就要骤然停止。  
屏幕上闪动着来电人的姓名，他无比熟悉的称呼：哥哥。

全身的力气好像一下子就尽数卸去，紧绷的弦在扯断前一秒得到松弛，他脱力般跪倒在床前，浑然不觉泪水已涌出眼眶，沿着脸颊迅速流下，在纯白床单上洇出湿润的小小圆圈。  
加隆紧紧攥着手机，像握紧全部希望：“撒加！你在哪里？”  
对面没有回答。  
“撒加！”不祥预感顷刻如冰冷的蛇信般舐过心脏，“撒加！说话！”  
话筒那边忽然渗出一声冷笑。  
不是……撒加……

“你是谁？撒加在哪里？”所有噬心的焦虑担忧被他瞬间压下，再开口时声音已冷静如常，“你想要我做什么？”

又是一声阴恻恻的冷笑，随后是经过变声设备处理的回应，带着沙沙的杂音：“你很清楚我是谁。你哥哥在我这里。拿了我的东西，想一走了之，没那么容易。”  
“……你的东西？”微带些疑惑的目光扫过床上那个黑色绒面盒子，修长手指按住盒面，轻轻一扣便打开，圆润的宝石散发出神秘莫测的幽冷气息，隐约有波涛声孕育其中，深邃的海蓝色带着水纹般的流动感，令整块石头像是一个隐藏于深海间的漩涡，凝视片刻仿佛就会被卷走灵魂。  
“没错，当然是我的东西。”  
“让撒加和我说话，”加隆反手扣上盒子，压下心头掠过的一阵寒意，“如果他没事，我立刻把东西还给你。”

10\. 11:34

“……加隆？”  
“……是我。”听到熟悉的声音，已完全稳定下来的手还是微微一抖，“你没事吗？”  
“没事……放心。”  
“撒加，我……”话还没说出口，对方已换了人：“听到了？”那沙沙的杂音像冷风吹过灌木丛，也像刀一寸寸磨着骨头，“你亲爱的哥哥安然无恙。”  
“我去哪里找你？”  
“码头。晚上六点。要是敢耍花样，我可就直接把人划上两刀，扔进海里喂鲨鱼。”

11\. 11:42

通话已经挂断，加隆躺在床上，直勾勾盯着天花板，角落里极不显眼处有块污渍，像是一只鸟的形状。  
撒加居然没有把它清理掉，这可真是奇迹，他准是根本没有发现。  
手臂微动，指尖碰到身边的盒子，天鹅绒的触感蹭过掌心。  
他拿起那个盒子，放在眼前端详。  
撒加因它愤然离开，现在陷入生死攸关的境地，而他，他得去救他，用这东西。  
……可是……  
海蓝色眼里如有怒涛骤起，层叠涌浪呼啸拍岸，加隆只觉得太阳穴又开始跳痛不已，向来稳定的手竟抖得几乎握不住那小小一团黑色。  
……可是……  
加隆猛地坐起。  
客厅里果然是有酒柜的，里面多是上等法国红酒，再加上几瓶深琥珀色的优质威士忌。  
随手拿了一瓶施格兰王冠，返身在沙发上坐下，三两下打开酒，不但没有冰块，连方杯也干脆省略，直接便对着瓶口灌了下去。

异常烧灼的液体如同火红的铁条般直直堕进咽喉，在胃里引起一阵剧烈的抽痛，加隆却只是微微皱了皱眉，紧接着便是第二口、第三口……  
烈酒喝到一半，冷汗已沿着额角淋漓而下，加隆的脸色越发苍白，眼睛却亮得可怕。  
掌心慢慢打开，手里一直攥着的盒子，盒面上已覆了一层他的冷汗。  
深蓝色眼里逐渐浮出清楚的痛苦来，嘴唇轻动，出口的话却只剩下一个名字。  
撒加。

12\. 12:17

迷迷糊糊醒来时，原本剩余的半瓶酒已在不知不觉间翻倒在地毯上，酒液渗进长绒，他周身上下沾染着黑麦威士忌的烈性酒香。  
加隆站起来，眼前立时黑蒙，身子晃了晃，又倒回沙发，闭眼歇了许久才终于重新看清眼前状况。  
浓烈酒气蔓延肆虐，喝下那半瓶在他腹中叫嚣，令胃部翻江倒海，火烧似的难受。  
可目光所及，指端所触……这座房子仍是冷得如同冰窖。  
卧室里似乎有手机铃声，加隆匆匆过去，却只听见一片死寂。  
翻查来电显示，确实有人刚才打来，陌生的号码。  
他心间一颤，手也跟着一颤，掌心里那个黑色盒子落在地上。因为铺了厚厚地毯，并没有半点声响。

13\. 12:31

连续两次打过去都是电话占线的忙音。第三次，终于接通。  
“您好，维尔加路诊所。请问您有什么需要？”那边传来甜润女声，只是听起来似乎非常遥远……遥远得像从另一个世界而来。  
“我……”一时竟不知该怎样回答，加隆下意识地想挂断电话。  
“请问您是哪位？您有预约吗？”女声仍在继续。  
“……加隆。加隆*杰米尼。”鬼使神差般，他报了自己的名字。  
“好的，杰米尼先生，请稍等。”有音乐声传来，竟是贝多芬的《欢乐颂》……  
“您好，杰米尼先生，您的预约时间已经定为下午一点，请您按时过来。祝您愉快，再见。”  
电话不由分说便挂断了。

下午。  
约会。

加隆突然想起了什么，狠狠按了手机的唤醒键，输入0530的时候他的指尖已冰凉得几乎不听使唤。  
收件箱里是一片空白。  
备忘录，行事历，都是一片空白。  
正在这时，短信提示声响了，那微细的声音在这空旷无人的房间里显得格外清晰……  
他已有预感，却还是轻轻点开那条新信息。

“亲爱的加隆，下午一点，老地方，不见不散。”

14\. 13:00

维尔加路与其说是一条路，不如说是一条逼仄的窄巷。  
这条窄巷的尽头有一扇暗色的铁门，加隆刚刚站在门口，它就慢慢打开，似乎已经生锈的合叶摩擦出瘆人的声音。  
黑色头发的女人有着深渊般的暗色瞳孔，她看着加隆，嘴角露出莫测微笑：“杰米尼先生，”那语调冰冷，仿佛能让午后的阳光也封冻，“请进。”  
“……那条信息是你发给我的？”加隆走进那扇门，它在他身后缓缓合拢，寂静中恍惚听得见锁中弹簧的轻微一响。  
“当然。”女人仍是维持不带温度的笑意，“进来吧，我们马上就可以开始。”  
“开始什么？”加隆跟在她身后，门内是长长的走廊，配着昏黄的壁灯，摇晃的憧憧暗影像是要将人一路引向其他时空。  
女人没有回答，只是抬手推开走廊尽头的另外一扇门，加隆看见一个奇特的房间，它完全以纯色大理石垒成，幽幽散发出森冷气息。  
它沉默得如同坟墓，却无端让他觉得熟悉。  
门打开的时候走廊里的光随之照了进去，只有一线，无声无息地消弭于黑暗。  
加隆的每个毛孔都感觉到那房间里蔓延着的寒意。  
“你在说什么？你们从哪里拿到了我的电话号码？那条信息……”  
第二道门也关上了。加隆跟着她的脚步，走到这房间的中央。  
四周一片黑暗，他的小腿触到了什么东西。  
“坐下吧？”他听见那女人的声音，然而像是从各个方向传来，“或者，如果你愿意，也可以躺下。”  
加隆感觉出身前是一张沙发。他想了想，慢慢地躺在上面。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
他早就已经这么做。事实上即便大睁双眼在这里也是徒劳，周围是深渊般的黑暗，所以他干脆闭上了眼，不远的地方有轻微的呼吸声，应该就是那个引路的女人。  
“加隆。”女人的声音唤了他的名字。  
“是我。”他忽然觉得微微疲倦，可能因为刚才调动了全部注意力，或者……  
他想起自己喝过很多酒，那到底是……什么时候？  
在这个房间里，时间概念变成了玄虚的东西，他刚刚皱起眉头，就听到不知何处传来的女声：  
“怎么样？你是不是已经开始‘回忆’？”

“……是。”  
“你想起了什么？”  
“黑麦威士忌。”  
“它让你难过。”  
“没错，我的头现在还疼得要命。”说这句话的时候，加隆按住了太阳穴，那里传来清晰无比的跳痛感。  
“为什么要喝酒？”  
“因为……”  
“因为什么？”  
“……撒加。因为撒加。我让他有了麻烦。因为……一块莫名其妙的石头。他被人绑架，我必须拿着那东西去救他。可是……”  
“可是什么？”  
“可是……”他听到自己的呼吸变得粗重，头更痛了，他像是回到了卧室，角落里的那块污渍像是一只鸟的形状……  
“可是，”加隆听到自己的声音低沉喑哑，他攥紧手指，却感觉不到力量，“我想不起来。”  
“你想不起来。”无处不在的女声跟着重复，尾音微微上挑，像是在引导他继续说下去。  
“我想不起来。”加隆紧紧闭上眼睛，“我想不起来那该死的盒子怎么会在我手里。我想不起来它是从哪里来的。我甚至想不起来它现在在什么地方。该死的，我什么都想不起来……”  
“你很想弄清它的来历？”  
“是。”  
“为什么？”  
“……我说不清。”  
“我可以告诉你。你确定自己真的想听？”  
那个女声似乎有些熟悉，或许是因为它的声调起伏让他想起那块石头表面的诡秘波纹。

“我想听。”他终于答道。

话音刚落，便有光线透过眼睑，加隆睁开双眼，发现自己躺在一张街边长椅上，午后的阳光透过头顶的叶片，在他的身上和脸上照出层叠的斑驳暗影。  
手机响了。

15\. 13:28

“加隆，”线路那一边的声音让他猛地坐起。  
“撒加！”他不由自主地微笑却又皱眉，“你……没事吗？”  
“没事啊……怎么？”兄长的声音确实轻松愉快，“加隆，你在哪里？学校吗？我这边忙完了，去找你喝下午茶？”  
“我……”他几乎茫然地四下看去，对面的路牌上隐约写着“洛斯特街”，于是他说出这个名字。  
“洛斯特街？”撒加听起来微微惊讶，“那里离你的学校很远啊，你去那儿做什么？”  
“……吃完午饭，随便逛逛，不知不觉就走到这里来了。”  
“好吧，等着我，马上就到。”

16\. 13:48

加隆已经等了20分钟，撒加还没有出现，他开始觉得微微焦虑。  
记忆里自己像是一直沉睡在某个黑暗莫测的房间，周围是静止的时空，唯一关于存在的证明来自无处不在的女声，还有那种若有似无的呼吸。  
他记得自己到了维尔加路，走进一座空旷阴暗如坟墓的房子，大理石材质散发出幽冷气息，包裹住他的身体。让他无端便开始回忆。  
他似乎看见自己年幼的时候，昏昏沉沉地躺在一张坚硬的石床上，浑身疼痛，忽冷忽热，难受得想喊叫却发不出声音。兄长好像就坐在身旁，手里拿着温热的白色毛巾，轻轻拭去他额角的冷汗。他用尽力气却无法睁大双眼，只隐约看到昏黄烛火微微跳动，令最后残存的意识变得越发朦胧不清。  
“撒加……”他喑哑着声音唤着兄长的名字，感觉有微凉指尖触到自己的额头，接着是抚上脸颊的掌心，带着熟悉的温度。  
“没事的，加隆。”  
那温柔安抚的声音让他瞬间便要流泪，身体逼近极限时他总是脆弱得几乎让自己厌弃。他一次次努力在兄长面前表现出自己的独立和骄傲，却又一次次被他的一句话甚至一个表情击溃所有强自支撑的盔甲或者伪装。  
“哥哥……”加隆喃喃道。那声叹息似的呼唤轻念出口的时候，似乎有人从背后轻轻揽住他的肩头，那感觉真实至极。  
于是他回过头，就看见了撒加。

16\. 14:03

“等了很久吧？”那熟悉的声音和笑意让他一时忘记所有，加隆猛地站起身。  
“你……”他有些怔然地看着站在身后的人，“你没事？”  
“我能有什么事？”撒加露出一脸困惑，“加隆，你怎么了？”  
“……我……”他想解释却不知道该从何说起，头痛再次加剧起来，让他不由得皱起眉。  
“你没事吧？”撒加打量着他，“加隆，你脸色很差。昨晚没有睡好？还是说……今早又忘记了吃药？”  
“……我为什么要吃药？”这次连鼻子也要皱起来了。  
“算了，不说这个，”撒加伸出手，轻轻揉了揉他的眉心，“我刚才看见那边好像有个超市，我们去买点东西带回家吧。”  
“带回家”这个提议对加隆的杀伤力实在太大，他看着撒加足有几分钟，几次想再问些什么，最终却只是简单地回答：“好。”  
“哦？今天竟然同意跟我去超市啊？真是难得。”撒加一边打趣一边极其自然地挽过他的手臂，“对了，家里没有果汁了，正好可以买一些……嗯，葡萄汁怎么样？”  
“……太甜了。”加隆轻声答道。

17\. 14:21

撒加果然买了葡萄汁，是个他们俩都没试过的新牌子，包装上的葡萄晶莹透亮，丰满诱人，但加隆的味蕾能立刻回忆起那种让人感觉不适的过度甜腻。  
“别买这个，”他说，“早上跟你说过，它太甜了。”  
“早上？”撒加转回头看他，“今天早上？”  
“嗯。”  
“胡说。”他的哥哥笑了起来，“这谎言可真蹩脚，加隆，”撒加笑着把那一大盒葡萄汁放进购物车，“你昨晚不知道跟谁出去嗨了，反正是在外面过了夜，根本就没有回家。”  
“你才是胡说。”加隆脱口反驳，强烈的恍惚感让他几乎有点失控，“我说不买就是不买！”他拿起那盒葡萄汁，想要丢回货架，却被撒加抓住手腕。  
“好啦，我错了好不好？”他的兄长非常耐心地柔声劝道，注意到前后无人，撒加快速吻了一下他的脸颊，“别耍小孩子脾气。就当是……我想尝尝，好吧？”  
加隆紧皱着眉头看着撒加，内心里有个声音在喊着“赶快把那破玩意儿丢回去”，但是撒加的深蓝色眼睛太有说服力了，事实上他哥哥根本什么都不用说，只需要看着他就足够了。  
“我是绝对不会喝的。”加隆最后恶狠狠地说道，然后任由兄长从自己手里拿走那个盒子。

18\. 14:22

“谢谢，”撒加微笑起来，将那盒葡萄汁放进购物车，“亲爱的加隆。”  
“闭嘴。”他眯起眼睛低声抱怨，“你那假惺惺的语气让我浑身不舒服。”  
“走吧，”撒加一边熟练地用单手控制着推车，一边挽上他的手臂，“我们去那边？周末就是感恩节，干脆今天就把火鸡买回去，怎么样？早一点会不会有折扣？还是说，等到当天比较好？”  
“感恩节……”加隆喃喃重复，双侧太阳穴突然传来清晰的跳痛感，就好像有人扯动了头脑中的某根线……那道疼痛实在太过剧烈，虽然他已经极力压抑，却还是发出一声低低的呻吟。  
“加隆？你怎么了？不要紧吧？加隆！加隆！”他听见撒加的声音从询问转为焦急，又从焦急转为异常的担忧，但是那关切的声音在他耳边渐行渐远……慢慢变得像是遥远处传来的轰轰隆隆声，什么字眼都听不真切。他的眼前一片黑蒙，感觉自己像在继续往前走，手臂上似乎还有撒加挽着的幻觉……  
这条黑暗幽闭的隧道那么漫长，仿佛永远没有尽头。

19\. 14:26

“撒加！”  
加隆坐起来，眼前依然是黑暗。  
冰冷的空气环绕他左右，让他几乎打了个寒战。  
他仍然在那座大理石制成的房子里。不曾移动分毫。  
“……我并没有看到那块石头。”他闭起眼睛，抬手按揉额角，那种跳痛还在持续，只是不再无法忍受。  
“你已经到了极限，加隆。”和空气一样冰冷的女声在某个不确知的角落里回答道，“下次再试吧。”  
她的话音落下，一线白光忽然穿透这个房间，延伸到加隆的脚前。他沿着白光走到房子门口，又转回身对着黑暗淡淡说道：“我一定会再来的。”  
那个女人似乎发出一声轻笑：“记得提前预约哦，杰米尼先生。”  
“……还有个问题。”  
“请说。”  
“感恩节……那是什么时候的事？”  
“感恩节么？”女人答道，“就是上周末啊。”

20\. 15:06

加隆走在街上，这里已经离维尔加路很远，但具体是哪里，他也并不清楚。他只是漫无目的地走，任凭双脚把自己带到未知的地方。他不知道自己走了多久，直到看见前面不远处有一棵很大很大的树，似乎要数人才能合抱，枝繁叶茂的树下，有一张长椅，清冷的阳光透过叶子之间的缝隙，在长椅上照出斑驳的条纹。  
这情景真熟悉。  
他抬起头往街对面看去，那里竖着一块路牌，上面写着“洛斯特街”。  
加隆想穿过马路，走向那块牌子，走到路中间的时候，手机毫无预兆地响了起来。  
“喂？”  
没有人应答。  
加隆停下脚步。某种来自内心深处的预感告诉他这样可能会带来危险，然而他还是站住了。  
“喂，哪位？”  
他等了许久，并没有人回答。  
他几乎能听见一阵风正从身后的树叶间吹过。然后就连风也消失了。他的周围陷入了停顿的寂静，就像是时间也在这里停止了。听筒对面和他周围的一切同样寂静，这种无声沉默让人感觉压抑甚至绝望。  
他原本已经打算挂断，手机信号却突然遭到极为强烈的干扰，听筒里不停地发出嘶嘶的杂音。  
于是他怀着莫名的希望做最后的试探：“撒加？”  
“……加隆？”  
“撒加！”他整个人都紧绷起来，不由自主提高声音，“你在哪里？你怎么样？撒加！”  
嘶嘶声越来越大，他什么也听不清，只能隐约听见撒加反复念出他的名字：“加隆……加隆……加隆……”  
然后，通话瞬间断掉了，与之同时，一辆不知从哪里拐到这条街上的重型卡车横冲直撞地朝他开过来，加隆堪堪避过它，但他的手机在躲闪的时候落在了地上，车轮无情地碾了过去，只留下一地残碎的零件。  
卡车毫不减速地开远了，在它经过的地方带起了风，树上的叶子重新发出簌簌的响动。

21\. 15:27

尝试了将近半个小时之后，加隆终于拦到了一辆出租车，但是当司机问他“去哪儿”的时候，他愣住了。  
他拼命想回忆起“家”所在的那条街的名字，但是头脑中怎样也找不出对应的词语。  
于是他只能回答：“随便开吧。”  
出租车司机有些惊讶地转头看着加隆，随即露出颇为了然的神情：“先生，”他和善地问道，“您是不是心情不好？”  
“……嗯。”加隆随口应道。  
司机点了点头，“看来我猜得没错。有时候我们是会遇到像您这样的乘客，并没有什么特别想去的地方，只不过……想兜兜风，换个心情。”他转回身去，踩下油门，同时继续跟加隆搭讪：“说起来，先生，我知道有家酒吧很不错，我送您去那儿喝一杯，放松一下，您看怎么样？”  
得到加隆的同意，司机调转车头，驶离了洛斯特街。

22.15:48

出租车行驶在一条滨海路上，两边都是陡峭的悬崖，一边向上高耸，另一边向下延伸，更远的地方是深蓝色的海。太阳向海面缓缓坠去，金色的反光刺痛眼睛。光里的一切都很模糊，像是并不确实存在的东西。  
“你说的那家酒吧到底在哪里？”加隆问道。  
“过了前面的弯道就能看到。”司机回答，车子却在这时慢慢地减速了。  
“出了什么事？”  
“先生，您看，”司机指了指不远处的车队长龙，“大家都停下了，前面可能又出了事故。”  
“这里经常会出事故？”  
“哎，是啊，前面的弯道视线很不好，不熟悉路线的话，很容易出事的。”  
加隆往后面望了望，想让司机原路返回，但已经来不及了，紧随其后的车子也已经停了下来。前面有车子同样在尝试转向，车身却堵住了旁边的道路，一时间各种车辆拥挤不堪，难以松动。  
“我们得等上多久？”  
“这我可说不准啊……”出租车司机摇了摇头，“不过，幸好先生您没什么急事！如果您愿意等的话，我们可以聊一聊天，我可以把计价器关掉。如果您不想在这里干等……也可以下车往回走一点，我们后面大概……500米左右的地方有条小路，沿着那条路走上十来分钟，您就能看见一个游乐园。”  
“游乐园？开在这种地方？”  
“是呀，谁知道怎么回事！那地方已经开了很久了，其实也没什么设施，平时游客也不太多，但就是……一直没有倒闭呢。”

23\. 16:13

那的确是座非常冷清的游乐园，它的周围没有围墙或栏杆，甚至没有一扇像样的大门。  
加隆沿着司机说过的小路往前走了许久，却还是没法确定自己到底是已经走出了园子，还是从一开始就没有走进来过。  
于是，他继续往前走，直到看见了一座摩天轮。  
它并不算太高，普普通通的钢架结构，连点彩灯都没有。不过，它的观景座舱采用了全钢化玻璃结构，包括地面也是如此，这样一来，上升过程中，座舱里的人就能清楚地看到四面八方的景致。  
离摩天轮不远的地方，还有几架长了绿藤的秋千，以及一个坏掉的跷跷板。  
这大概已经是这座园子里全部的游乐设施了吧……  
“先生，”有个微微嘶哑的女声突然在他身后说道，“您要不要去坐一下摩天轮？”  
加隆吃了一惊。他停下脚步，转回身来。  
一个女人站在他身后，她穿着件宽大的黑色袍子，那袍子还带有巨大的兜帽，她的脸整个遮进了兜帽的阴影之中。  
“摩天轮？”加隆看着她，突然产生了一个很奇怪的感觉，他觉得自己其实知道这个女人是谁，但他叫不出她的名字。  
“是啊，先生，”女人站在那里，朝加隆伸出手，她的手也隐藏在宽大的袍袖里，只露出惨白的指尖，“就在您前面，您从这儿就能看得到。”她走过来，往加隆手里塞了什么东西，“去吧，您不会后悔的。”  
加隆低头去看，那是一张非常薄的黑色长方形硬纸片，上面用金色的细笔描着一些文字，从字母形状看来，应该是希腊语。  
等到他再抬起头，那个女人已经不见了。  
纸上的文字带来莫名的熟识感，加隆不由得攥紧了它，全然不觉锋利的纸缘已经割伤了他的掌心。  
他望向不远处那座缓慢旋转的摩天轮，终于还是朝它走了过去。

24\. 16:34

加隆走到了摩天轮跟前。  
并没有人管理，也没有人拦住他，没有栏杆也没有门。  
他只是一直往前走，就走到了离这巨大的钢架结构极近的地方。  
等到其中一个隔间转到眼前时，加隆发现门上有一道缝隙，就像是那种用来划银行卡的手持POS机。他心里一动，用那张黑色的卡片在门缝里刷了一下。  
钢化玻璃的门就打开了。  
加隆坐进了摩天轮。那扇门缓缓地关上，最后发出锁闭的“咔哒”一响。

25\. 16:36

摩天轮在慢慢地上升。  
虽然外观平庸甚至有点破旧，但是它上升得非常、非常平稳，坐在里面的人几乎感觉不到它的移动。只是在经过了一小段时间之后，再往下看时，就发现隔间已经和地面有相当大的一段距离，再过一会儿，加隆低头看着脚下，已经看得见葱郁的树顶。  
透明的隔间不断上升，太阳却在不断下降，加隆感觉自己像是一块陷入淤泥里的石头，以缓慢却无法停止的速度，朝着黑暗的未知直直坠去。  
这个过程似乎永远也不会结束……  
然而他刚刚冒出这个念头，摩天轮就已经升到了最高点，隔间微微晃动了一下，停了下来。

26\. 16:57

加隆站了起来。他的目光被远处的沙滩所吸引。  
那里似乎是出事了。有许多手电筒的强光。在半明半暗的最后的残阳余光中，能看到许多黑点似的人影，不停拉起巨大的白色帐篷。  
犯罪现场调查。

27\. 17:00

加隆朝着那个方向走近，直到脚尖触到了钢化玻璃的阻碍。  
他站住。看见自己的面孔映现在玻璃表面。  
心里升腾起一种非常古怪的感觉，仿佛上一瞬间看到的是已经死去的自己。

28\. 17:01

隔间再次晃动，然后开始下降。  
加隆始终盯着沙滩的方向，但他再也没有在玻璃上看到自己的映像。

29\. 17:47

摩天轮回到了地面。加隆走出隔间。  
他双手插在口袋里，四下张望，想找到来时的路。  
那个穿着黑袍子的女人再次悄无声息地出现在他的身后。  
“先生，”她的声音似乎更哑，“你的号码是多少？”  
加隆被她吓了一跳，他真的完全没有听到有走近的脚步声。  
“什么？”他略有些狼狈地转回头。  
“号码……”女人在袍袖里朝他伸出手，“就在我给你的卡片上。”  
加隆怔了怔，反应过来，从口袋里抽出先前那张黑色的长方形纸。  
“你说这个？”他问，“我不记得上面有什么号码……”  
“先前没有……”女人答道，垂头去看，兜帽完全遮住她的脸，她的声音像是从很遥远的地方传来，“现在，会有的。”  
加隆也跟着她去看。果然，在那一行细细的金字旁边，出现了一个罗马数字。  
XIII。  
“是13.”女人说，“13……是这个。”她从黑袍子里探出手，那只手很苍老，斑纹交错，皮肤皱结，鸡爪似的手指握着一个黑色缎面的盒子。  
“给你。”她把盒子塞到加隆手里，转身就走。  
加隆打开盒盖，那里面放着一块海蓝色的石头，表面有流动的波纹，像深海里一处暗藏的致命漩涡。  
他打了个冷战，抬起头，那女人已经不见了。

30\. 18:43

加隆走到沙滩上时，天已经完全黑了下来。  
到处是穿制服和便服的警察，黄色的警戒线拉出了一个极大的范围。  
沙滩上全是凌乱的脚印。  
混乱中似乎没有人注意到加隆，他矮身钻过黄线，朝着最近的一个白色帐篷走去。  
就快要走到帐篷门口的时候，有个穿制服的人从里面冲了出来。他有张极为年轻的面孔，五官几乎纠结在一起，正抬手捂住嘴巴，看起来像是马上就要呕吐。  
他冲到帐篷外，刚好撞上了加隆。  
年轻人站住了，双眼迅速睁大，瞳孔却急剧收缩，他的面部肌肉都开始痉挛，双腿明显有些发软，脚下踉跄着往后退，一个站不稳就坐倒在地上。  
那个表情……  
活像见到了会行走的尸体。

31\. 18:48

帐篷里的人听到动静，有个年长些的人紧跟着走了出来。他没有穿警察制服，套着一件白大褂，戴着蓝色的口罩和塑胶手套，看起来应该是法医。  
看到加隆的时候，他明显也愣住了。但他比先前那位年轻人沉稳得多，很快就反应过来。  
“进来吧。”他对加隆说，然后转回身去，低低地补充道，“请您节哀。”

32\. 18:49

加隆并没有听见那位法医说的话。  
他只看见一张简单的长条形台子，那上面躺着一个人。  
更确切地说，那上面摆放着一具白布覆盖着的尸体。  
他的脑中轰隆作响。他突然很清楚地意识到了那是谁的尸体。  
只是他不想承认。他拒绝面对这事实。  
这不可能。

33\. 18:50

法医站在他身边，沉声问：“您准备好了吗？”  
加隆的手还插在衣袋里，他的左手触摸到了那张黑色的卡片，他紧紧地攥住了它，直到感觉掌心被淋漓的鲜血濡湿。  
“好了。”他听见自己的声音不知从什么地方传来。  
于是法医掀开那块白布。事实上，他只掀开一角。  
辨认身份的话，只看到死者的面部已经足够了。  
于是，加隆看到了自己的脸。  
他一阵晕眩。世界瞬间变成无数黑色的碎块，围绕着他凌乱而疯狂地旋转。  
他晃了晃，右手扶住了那张停尸台。  
并没有倒下去。

34\. 18:52

他的颈部有数道勒痕，新痕压住旧痕，看起来触目惊心。  
“让开。”加隆突然说。他的声音嘶哑不堪。喉咙剧痛，说话的时候感觉像是有钝刃在摩擦。  
“先生……”法医皱起眉，“我建议您不要再看。”  
“请您，让开。”加隆扣住他的手腕。他的手指僵硬冰冷，在对方的腕上捏出了明显的红印。  
法医侧过头看着他。  
“先生……”  
加隆毫无犹豫地用上了格斗术。法医勉强地躲开，却还是被他狠厉的肘击撩到胸口，发出闷声痛哼。他狼狈地往后退，撞翻旁边的桌子，上面放着的金属制品落了一地。  
加隆没有再理会摔倒的法医，他伸出手，将那块白布的一角攥在指间。  
他深深呼吸，然后扯着那一角，往下掀开。

35\. 18:54

他的右臂上有一道极深的伤口，被海水浸泡至发白，皮肉翻卷开来，露出内里白森森的骨头。  
加隆探出手指，轻抚那道伤。  
这具身体里的血液已然流尽，残余在伤处的也早已凝干。  
他冷得像冰。  
撒加，我记得，你一向怕冷。  
攥住白布的手指微微发抖，却依然要继续往下掀开。  
胸口的割伤。腹部的贯穿伤。大腿上的刺伤。脚踝上的瘀伤。  
加隆顺次看过那些可怖的伤痕，先前被卡片割伤的掌心又被他攥出了血，染红了紧握着的那块白布。  
他慢慢转身，血色的眼睛看着身后的法医。  
“死亡原因是什么？”他嗄声问。  
“失血过多。”法医低声答。  
“……这里……”加隆的指尖轻点在腹部那些排状伤口，“是怎么回事？”  
“是鲨鱼。”

“码头。晚上六点。要是敢耍花样，我可就直接把人划上两刀，扔进海里喂鲨鱼。”

六点。  
六点的时候他在哪里？  
那个人为什么要做这样的威胁？他想要什么？

加隆的手不由自主地探进口袋，手指触摸到那个黑色缎面的盒子。  
那块石头。他要拿着它去救撒加……  
可是……不对……  
这完全不对。  
他刚刚拿到石头……他明明……刚刚才拿到那块石头！  
撒加明明见过这石头的。就在家里。他记得他看到这盒子时陡然变化的脸色。  
他说“我需要出去喝一杯。”  
然后他离开。  
然后……

他说“你说过这东西你已经扔了。”  
撒加，我把它扔了！  
你说我把它扔了！  
什么时候？！告诉我，那是什么时候的事？！  
撒加！！！

加隆忽然站立不稳，他踉跄着后退，几乎坐在地上。  
他浑身发抖，为自己刚刚意识到的事实而惊惧不已。  
“感恩节……”他抬起眼，眼里的蓝色如同沉寂的死水。  
“感恩节是什么时候的事？”  
法医有些无法理解地看着他：“感恩节？还有差不多半年才会到啊。”

36\. 19:17

加隆神思恍惚地走出那顶帐篷。  
有个年轻人站在外面，加隆抬起头，轻声问：“现在是几月几号？”  
年轻人用带着些同情的眼神看他：“五月三十一号。”  
“……谢谢。”

37\. 19:21

“现在是几月几号？”  
“一月十六号。”

38\. 20:39

“现在是几月几号？”  
“十二月二十二号。”

39\. 21:04

“现在是几月几号？”  
“三月十四号。”

40\. 22:18

“现在是几月几号？”  
“八月四号。”

41\. 22:46

加隆走完了那片沙滩。  
他遇到的每个人，尽管有些畏惧于他那灰败的脸色和死水般的眼睛，却仍然耐心地回答了他一遍遍提出的问题。  
加隆决定不惜一切代价回到维尔加路。他要找到那个女人，让她把自己送回事情最初开始的时候。  
至少，让他想起这一切到底是从哪里开始。  
他的双脚终于踏上沙滩旁的公路。

42\. 23:09

“嘿，先生，你看起来有点累啊，要不要来杯饮料？很提神的！”一个在路旁摆摊的小贩笑着说，朝他递来透明的杯子。  
昏暗的路灯下，杯中的液体殷红似血。  
加隆看见自己的模样映在那液面上，突然觉得没来由的干渴，于是仰头一饮而尽。  
最后一滴液体流过喉咙的时候，他倒在地上失去知觉。  
杯子从他指缝间落下，却没人听见碎裂的声响。

43\. 23:57

加隆醒过来的时候发现自己正躺在一张暗褐色的沙发上，室内只点了一盏夜灯，各种晃动的黑影逡巡在他周围。  
一门之隔的外面吵闹极了，似乎是聚会正酣，浪涛般的音乐和喧哗声一遍遍拍击着门板。  
加隆无意识地把手伸进衣服口袋。  
左手摸到的是一张硬卡片，右手摸到的是冷冰冰的手机。  
门开了，外面的噪音像怪物一样扑进来，死死咬住他的喉咙，太阳穴开始疯狂跳痛。  
“你醒啦！”开门的女孩手里端着一杯水，“可吓死我们了，刚才还好好地喝酒跳舞，突然就倒下去不省人事……”  
口袋里的手机突然开始震动。  
加隆猛地坐起来。  
“加隆？”熟悉的声音从听筒里传来。  
“……撒加！”  
“又出去嗨了吗？”声音那么遥远，却又那么迫近，说话的人好像在地狱尽头，又好像就在他身边，“早点回家，我等你。”  
加隆站起身，在一众人的惊诧声中飞奔过那个巨大而喧闹的房间，打开房门冲了出去……

急刹车的声音。

白色的车灯无比刺眼，他清晰地感觉到沉重的撞击。身体好像过了很久才落下来，头部结结实实地磕在冰冷坚硬的水泥路面上。  
他并不觉得疼痛，也似乎没有失去知觉，周围的一切他还看得见，每个人脸上的焦急和恐惧他都看得清。  
有人尖叫，有人捂眼，有人冲过来试探他的呼吸，有人拿出手机拨打911。  
他只觉得无比疲惫，却又莫名地满怀期待。  
那张黑色的卡片从他的口袋里掉落出来。  
金色的文字被他的鲜血沾湿，渐渐地糊成一片，再也分辨不清了……

“凡入此门者，需舍弃一切希望。”

44.

加隆睁开眼睛，时间是早上七点钟。  
房间给人的感觉异常空旷，惨淡阳光透过亚麻质地的白色窗帘。  
他坐起来，看见床头柜上有个深蓝色的瓷质杯子，于是端起来喝了一口水。  
那水非常凉，像是刚刚由冰块化来的，让他产生某种生理反应性的心悸。  
加隆叹了一口气。

 

FIN

 

这篇的灵感来自知乎上的问题：如果陷入某一天，如何跳出时间循环。

我的想法：  
加隆无法确切知道自己到底存在于哪一天，时间对他而言只剩下小时、分钟和秒钟。  
就是说，虽然文中的时间是正序，但日期是不确定的。加隆只是在随机地经过自己曾经经历的事情。  
记忆归零点是午夜（加隆出事故的时间）。  
加隆一直死守着循环是想阻止撒加的死。

总之，这就是个没有任何科学依据的纠结脑洞而已……【遁~~~


End file.
